


Flash of Thunder

by BlueStarOfTheSouth



Category: Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: And powerful, Author Was Bored, Billy Batson is awesome, Don’t copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarOfTheSouth/pseuds/BlueStarOfTheSouth
Summary: Billy Batson, student at UA Academy after crossing universes (long story), does not much appreciate genetic abominations beating up his teachers.Or..I was bored at decided to write Billy beating up Nomu. Because why not?
Comments: 26
Kudos: 158





	Flash of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, I was bored. That's my only excuse for this, I got bored, none of my ongoings are cooperating with me, and I needed something easy to try and reboot my brain.
> 
> EDIT: I post to Archive Of Our Own, a site that is very proud of its lack of ads or "Premiums" that you can pay for. As such, out of respect for both them and myself, please do not read my stories on sites or apps that repost them and include such things.
> 
> If you want to read my stories please come to Archive Of Our Own, the place I actually posted these stories.

Today had not been a good day.

First All Might went and wasted all his time, leaving Shota and Thirteen to manage the class trip to the USJ. Then the facility was attacked by a group of villains, and someone with a waygate Quirk had taken the kids somewhere. And now some massive brute was holding Shota to the ground.

Shota's inner ramblings were cut off however, by a voice he _really_ didn't want to hear right now.

“Excuse me, can you please let my teacher go?” Shota looked up to see Will, one of his students. Officially Will was a transfer student from America, one with an energy generation/manipulation Quirk. Unofficially Will was from another universe. He had appeared in the middle of Nezu's office, completely unconscious. After he had explained who he was to Nezu, in a private meeting, he was enrolled in 1-A.

Will's outfit was made of a simple red jumper, with red pants and white runners with golden highlights. A golden sash, a purely aesthetic accessory, hung at his waist. He stood with his arms in the pockets of his pants, his head angled down slightly so his dark hair shaded his face.

“And why should I?” The villain with the hands, the waygate user had referred to him as Shigaraki, asked in return.

“Because if you don't I'll have to stop you, and then we'll _both_ be upset.” Shota was both impressed and worried in equal measure by how calm his student sounded. Hopefully it was just some good acting, and not a problem that Shota, or someone else, would have to deal with later.

“Why will we both be upset?” Shigaraki asked.

“I'll be upset because I _really_ don't want to have to fight the big guy. And you'll be upset because I'll beat the big guy.” It was presented as a simple fact, as if Will couldn't possibly lose to the behemoth holding Shota down.

“You really want to take on the boss? Wouldn't a small fry like you prefer to stick to the minions?” Shigaraki seemed to be genuinely curious, as if he couldn't understand the kid in front of him.

“He is not the boss.” Will denied easily, rolling his eyes.

“And what is he then?” Shigaraki questioned.

“He's a high level tank. A real challenge for most, yes. I say... mini-boss, maybe a powerful summon.” There was a stretch of time, a long silent moment, before the villain finally responded.

“Nomu, grab him.” With the brute's orders given Shota was finally released. Unfortunately he couldn't move much, so he could only watch as the large villain, Nomu, stalked closer to his student.

Will sighed, evidently annoyed at their line of action, before lashing out with a bolt of energy. The bolt, while sizeable for the young hero-to-be, did little to dissuade the approaching villain. In a matter of seconds Will was being held down in a position not unlike the one that Shota was in a mere moment ago. Strangely Will seemed more bothered than scared by this turn of events.

“Any last words?” Shigaraki seemed disappointed, probably expecting more than the show of power he got.

“Yeah. Do you want to see something cool?” There was another long moment of silence, as if the villain was actually debating the question.

“Alright.” Shigaraki allowed. If it wasn't for the pain he was in Shota would have rolled his eyes at the childlike villain.

“You asked for it.” Will told him. With that he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and shouted.

“ _ **SHAZAM!”**_

The word, which seemed to carry its own force, rang out. A heartbeat later, which was just long enough for the behemoth to move out of the way, a bolt of lighting the size of a car slammed into Will.

* * *

Billy Batson, known to the people of this world as 'Will', felt the familiar energies consume him. He had done this exactly once since he arrived on this Earth, just to see if he could. Beyond that he had trained alongside his classmates, learning to be a hero without using the full power of the wizard. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't want to do this, he had enjoyed his time as Will, learning to be a hero under his own name, building a reputation with his own hands, but he wasn't going to let his teacher be hurt, or worse, because of his inaction.

Billy, Will, _Captain Marvel_ , opened his eyes as the transformation finished, his keen senses picking his foe through the dust. While the brute, Nomu, had managed to avoid the bolt that came with the transformation he had not escaped unscathed. Even now Marvel could see skin knit back together, undoing what damage had been taken.

Stalking forward he struck, quick blow that was matched by one of the beast's. There was something odd though, his punch didn't do nearly as much damage as it should have. Another three blows, each one met with a fist, confirmed his theory.

“Don't bother punching, he was built to fight All Might. He can take anything you dish out.” The villain with the hands, who's name Marvel didn't know, commented. Some kind of kinetic energy nullification? Or something else?

Well, time to put that theory to the test. Another blow, this one carrying considerably more force, was again met with Nomu's own fist, and again seemed to do little. Frowning Marvel sped around behind Nomu, letting a heavy hit slam into its back. This attack was, just as before, met with little reaction.

One last test.

Another burst of speed found Marvel hanging above the beast, his hands clenched together. He brought his fists down, a hammer strike that struck true to Nomu's exposed brain. When this garnered little reaction Marvel decided that physical force wasn't going to work. He _might_ be able to overpower whatever was protecting the brute, magic let him cheat like that, but it wasn't worth the effort when he could just blast it with lightning.

Which is exactly what he proceeded to do.

A small, but powerful, burst of electricity exploded from one palm, the magical energy clearly bypassing the durability of the monster. It still regenerated, and was still inhumanly tough, but whatever it was that blocked physical attacks clearly didn't effect his magical ones. With a course of action in mind Earth's Mightiest Mortal grabbed Nomu around the waist, lifting off the ground and aiming for a quiet corner of the plaza.

Once he was clear, of enemies and allies alike, he threw Nomu the rest of the way, letting them slam into the ground. It probably didn't hurt them, but it was satisfying to watch. That done he focused on the energies around him, letting them pool into the palm of his right hand.

This should, at the very least, hurt the brute.

The lance of power was loosed, closing the gap between the two combatants in a second. The Earth shook when the bolt hit home, a gust of wind and dust twisting up to obscure Marvel's foe.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Nomu, clearly injured but still regenerating. Damn, he'd have to go bigger. He had a bigger blast of course, but he'd never be able to charge it up in time.

Just as he prepared to engage in fisticuffs again, now sure that he could beat the thing into unconsciousness if he really tried, Nomu was halted by a wave of ice. Marvel turned his head downwards, where a number of his (possibly former) classmates were lining up, ready to take it on.

He didn't know if they could do it, the ice was already cracking, but he had to take advantage of every second they could buy him. And with that thought he prepared his next attack.

He lowered himself, resting over the water of the shipwreck simulation part of the facility. This wasn't the sort of attack you aimed _down_. It'd hit the ground of course, but at least it would be at a more forgiving angle than if he'd aimed from higher up.

Captain Marvel held out his hands to either side of him, letting his power pool in each palm. With each passing second two balls of lightning grew larger and larger, and as they did the side effects of this attack started.

He couldn't push _all_ his power into the attack, he just didn't have the skill. Maybe once he'd have been able to, but he was out of practice, so he just had to deal with the side effects. The wind kicked up, the water beneath him roiling up in small waves. Bolts of lightning, excess discharge, arced out from the balls he held, occasionally striking the ground or the water. And his eyes _burned_ with the familiar rush of magical lightning.

Damn, he had missed this.

Finally he was ready, his attack having reached completion. With a great effort he brought his hands together, slamming the two spheres of power into each other. They resisted, of course they did, but soon he held not a single ball of lightning.

That done he took aim, locking his eyes onto Nomu, who was currently being blasted by Bakugo. A subtler bit of magic crafted a thin line of static: the path of least resistance that his attack would travel down.

Finally he brought his hands closer together, compressing the ball. Smaller, smaller, and smaller still he made it. It _screamed_ , a twisted noise that drew all eyes to him, as he did so. So much power wasn't meant to be held so tightly. It longed for freedom, for release.

And he was all too happy to grant it.

“ **BY THE POWER OF ZEUS!”** He waited just a second longer, allowing the others to heed the warning his war cry was, before he loosed his attack.

If his attack had screamed before now it _shrieked_ , a truly horrible, ear piercing noise as it violently ripped through the air between Marvel and Nomu.

It didn't explode on impact, it was much too fast for that. Instead it carried Nomu through the back wall, into the ground, and then about ten feet into the Earth. And _then_ it exploded. The shockwave, when it hit, was so great that even those at the other side of the facility, waiting up by the front door, had to brace themselves against it. To those nearer ground zero? They were blown straight off their feet.

When Marvel investigated, flying down into the crater-trench his attack created, he found Nomu at the bottom of it. The beast was alive, but it was clearly out of it. Apparently it just couldn't stand up to being hit by _that_ much power at once. Even its regeneration was sluggish, a veritable crawl compared to before.

“So...” He asked, floating back into the building to glare at the remaining two leaders of the attack. “That cool enough for you?”

“You... cheated!” The hand covered villain hissed, looking even more murderous than before.

“I'll take that as a no.” Marvel sighed. Oh well, he had tried. “Surrender, you can't win against the both of us.”

“Both?” Even behind the hand the villain looked ready to explode from anger. It was actually quite impressive that he could emote so much with so little of his face showing.

“Yeah, me and All Might.” His hearing, while not nearly as good as some other heroes, was good enough to hear the repeated impacts of the approaching pro hero as he literally leapt towards his students. His prediction was proven true when, after another impact, the doors of the USJ were sent flying, a very angry looking teacher stepping through them.

“It's alright.” Even from where he was, just about as far away as one could get from the doors without leaving the building, Marvel could clearly hear All Might's voice. Although, that maybe down to the aforementioned enhanced hearing. “Now that I am here that is.”

A heartbeat, a single second as everyone took in the situation, and then the hand villain turned and dashed for the one made of portals, who stood mere feet away. Marvel, not intending on letting him get away, charged forward. Unfortunately he was tired after his last attack, and from lack of practice in the higher end capabilities of Captain Marvel, so he was forced to pull up as a tendril of smoke-like portal lashed out at him.

All Might didn't fair much better, as he was forced to stop when a similar attack was directed at him. With that the two lead villains, and a handful of the henchmen, vanished from the facility, with only the whisper of “Hate... you” as a farewell.

Another few seconds, just long enough for Marvel to be sure that there was no more major threats, and he touched down on the ground.

“Shazam.” Unlike before, where he had bellowed the word, now it was barely a whisper. When the smoke cleared Billy Batson, returned to his fourteen year old body, fell down against the ground. Or he would have, had All Might not caught him.

It had taken a lot out of him to fight like that. His first transformation in years, using the Bolt of Zeus, all of it took a toll on his body, one that carried over between his two forms. So, as All Might checked him over for injuries, Billy did what he considered to be the only sensible thing he could do in this situation.

He passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> As always drop a line down below, I love chatting with you all about my fics. Or wander over to my Discord, link below, so we can talk in real time.
> 
> https://discord.gg/FCVcfCv (I'm not good at the smart links, sorry. If this doesn't work let me know, I'll figure something out.)
> 
> Comments, thoughts, critiques, all are welcome down below (assuming you're not a troll).


End file.
